Ma raison de vivre
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Quels sont les sentiments que cachent réellement Uriel ? Pour le savoir, venez ici ! (Sephy ou comment faire des résumés de plus en plus nuls... ;;)


Auteur : Sephy

Base : Angel Sanctuary

Genre : Shonen Ai / légèrement Drama

Couple : devinable (ça existe ?) à la lecture

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Kaori Yuki… mais l'année prochaine sourire sadique ils seront tous à moi !!!!

Notes de l'auteur :

Aucune si ce n'est que l'humeur de l'auteur est aussi transparente que la fic…

Dédicace : gros bisous à ma beta, Lorelei qui, je ne sais par quelle miracle, à trouver tout de suite de quel couple il s'agissait (Oo ma fic serait-il compréhensible ?)

**Ma raison de vivre**

Assis au bord du précipice qui séparait le Paradis de l'Assiah, un ange fixait d'un air absent l'immense étendu se trouvant devant lui.

De nombreuses fois il avait voulu laisser son corps basculer vers l'avant pour embrasser cette terre qu'une bonne partie de ses semblables détestaient tant.

Pourtant, en ce jour, plus que tous les autres jours, il avait envie de franchir le pas, de rejoindre le monde d'en bas…

La raison ?

Plus que le pêché, les remords et les regrets, c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'un de ses semblables qui le poussait à tout renoncer… à tout quitter…

L'amour peut-il être source de désespoir autant que la mort, source d'exutoire ?

Nulle personne ou être angélique n'était encore de ce monde pour pouvoir l'aider à répondre à cette question.

Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour cette cause sans que cela ne change réellement quoique se soit…

Les êtres pleurent un jour et le lendemain, retrouve leur joie…

Le chagrin n'affecte-t-il que ces âmes ayant décidé de rejoindre l' « Autre Côt » ?

Combien d'esprits n'avait-il pas vu traverser le Styx pour rejoindre les portes de l'Hadès, totalement tourmentés et en proie aux regrets les plus profonds ?

Il ne les comptait plus… si toutefois il les avait comptés un jour…

La vie était faite de souffrance et, certains être souffraient plus que les autres afin de compenser le bonheur d'une minorité.

Du moins c'est ce en quoi il s'était mis à croire. Car comment expliquer que l'on ne puisse être aim ?

Certes, il était un ange, un ange à qui tout plaisir de la chair, le moindre sentiment était interdit.

Mais était-ce une raison pour lui faire traverser plus de mille tourments ?

Dieu savait qu'il souffrait et l'avait toujours su. Et pourtant c'était à peine s'il consentait à ce qu'il demeure loin de ce Paradis qu'il avait créé pour « ses enfants », comme il aimait les appeler.

Aimait-il à ce point le torturer ?

Il était né ange de la pénitence…

Ange de la mort aussi…

Et à ce titre, on ne cessait de le craindre. Même ceux qui fut autrefois ses compagnons ne s'adressaient à lui qu'avec un certain respect…

Était-il si différent des autres ?

Peut-être qu'oui, sinon il ne serait pas en train de se torturer l'esprit comme il était en train de le faire en cet instant…

Un ange qui aimait un ange…

Depuis que le monde était monde, jamais on n'avait entendu pareil histoire !!

Certes, il arrivait que certains entretiennent des relations interdites mais oh combien jamais, un être céleste n'avait éprouvé des sentiments pour l'un de ses semblables !!

Cela était parfaitement inconcevable !!!

Et pourtant…

Pourtant lui était tombé profondément épris de l'une d'entre-elle…

Une magnifique créature attirant tous les regards…

Son bel ange qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir…

Plus jamais approcher aussi…

Car poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur lui, reviendrait à se trahir, il le savait, il le ressentait !!!

Aussi avait-il décidé de l'oublier…

D'oublier sa voix envoûtante qui avait charmé, charmait et charmerait encore plus d'un ange de la gente féminine…

D'oublier ces prunelles d'un bleu aussi pure qu'un saphir ne pourrait égaler…

D'oublier ces cheveux d'un blond éclatant, s'envolant au gré de son élément..

Mais tout cela lui était impossible…

Il le savait pour avoir tant et tant de fois essayé en vain…

Même l'enfer n'était pas parvenu à effacer les sentiments qui terraient au plus profond de son être !!

Il était amoureux d'un ange et rien ne pourrait effacer ou changer cela.

Il était amoureux d'un ange qui ne l'aimait et ne l'aimerait pas…

Une constatation qui ne cessait de danser dans sa tête et contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien faire hormis se taire.

D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas pour ça qu'il s'était arraché les cordes vocales ?

Ce jour-là, il avait essayé de mourir mais « il » était venu à son secours, lui demandant le pourquoi de ce geste.

Il n'était pas parvenu à comprendre, lui son ange, sa lumière…

Il était réellement l'ange de la Vertu, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvait penser.

Un être à la fois si sensible et si innocent…

C'était pour lui qu'il avait continué à vivre jusqu'à présent…

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout cela ne lui suffisait plus…

Tout cela lui était trop douloureux…

C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui…

Assis au bord du précipice qui séparait le Paradis de l'Assiah, un ange fixait d'un air absent l'immense étendu se trouvant devant lui.

De nombreuses fois il avait voulu laisser son corps basculer vers l'avant pour embrasser cette terre qu'une bonne partie de ses semblables détestaient tant.

Pourtant, en ce jour, il trouva la force et le courage de franchir le pas, de rejoindre le monde d'en bas…

La raison ?

Plus que le pêché, les remords et les regrets, c'était l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'un de ses semblables qui l'avait poussait à tout renoncer… à tout quitter…

Un amour pour un ange dont la vertu n'égalait que sa beaut

Owari

Dark Sephy : Un commentaire ? Un avis ? Je suis sûr que personne n'a trouvé de que je parlais…

Sephy : Tu m'étonnes, tu as vu la fic que tu nous a pondu ?

Dark Sephy : et alors ? Je l'aime bien moi !!!

Sephy : no comment…


End file.
